


Reach Out and Take It

by kaijulvl5



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Counter Sex, Creampie, Dialogue Light, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Graphic Description, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Some comfort, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijulvl5/pseuds/kaijulvl5
Summary: What if Alejandro showed up while Kate was taking a shower and they decided to consummate their relationship?
Relationships: Alejandro Gillick/Kate Macer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Reach Out and Take It

Kate stood on her balcony, smoking. She knew she really shouldn’t, but hadn’t found the energy to begin to quit. She lifted her shoulders, shrugged. She was restless, tired and sweaty, and her muscles ached terribly. Walking through the apartment, she stripped off her plain white t-shirt and worn sweats. 

As she passed through the bathroom doorway, Kate glanced down at her bruised torso. Even that small flicker of movement stung her eye socket where it was turning a darker shade of purple. She had fought as well as she could, but she still hadn’t been able to hold her own against Graver. He had earned that sucker punch, goddamnit. Then to hold her down like that. As if she were a wayward puppy. Weak, she was weak.

The cabinet mirror showed her thin arms, trim waist, and spare frame. She twisted a little to the left as she tried to view her back. Small dark smudges followed each knob of her spine. That body armor was hard as a rock and had had the same effect as a brick wall when she had fallen in it. Holding the twisted position was starting to hurt, too. Why not? Everything else did. 

Kate pushed back the shower door and turned on the water, letting it heat up and start steaming before stepping under the spray. It felt good, hot and soothing. She soaped up and the dirt and grime swam away down her black and blue body. She pressed her forehead to the wall and let the water fall down her back and shoulders. Some relief, not much.

When she finally opened her eyes again, something had changed in the room. There was a shadow on the cream tile backdrop. She caught the scent of  _ his _ cologne. No. Not here. Not in her home. Her sanctuary. What was he doing back here?

“Kate,” he said. His voice rumbled along with the shower spray, barely audible. 

Kate turned off the water, sure she was hallucinating. There was no reason for him to be here. The job was over and she was finished with the CIA bullshit. She took a deep breath, opened the shower door a crack and looked out.

Alejandro stood in the doorway, blocking the only exit. He was wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his forearms. She didn’t see a weapon on him, not that he would need one. His face was impassive as she snaked her hand out to grab the towel from the rack on the shower door. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked him, still in the shower, drying herself off. 

“We have unfinished business,” he said. 

“Yeah? Like what?” Kate pressed some attitude into the flippant response. She was hiding her fear, but if he was here to tie up loose ends, wouldn’t he already have killed her?

“Come out of there and we’ll talk,” he said. 

Sure, talk, that’s what they would do. And she was the queen of England. But she secured the towel around her, steeled herself to face him and stepped out onto the bath mat.

They met eye to eye, some feet apart. Kate had expected him to be hard eyed, implacable, but the look that came over him as he viewed her battered body was one of concern. His face softened somewhat and he lifted a hand halfway, helplessly gesturing at the state of her, then let it drop.

“Querida,” he said, “you are a wreck.”

She had to laugh at that. He had given her several of these bruises. The largest of which was from the shot to her vest, right between her breasts. A hardball sized, purple mass, stark against the rest of her skin. 

“This is what happens when I swim out of my depth, I guess. Now, why are you here?” She asked.

“You are in my head, Kate.” He stepped forward, extending his hands toward her. Kate took a step back. His shiny leather dress shoes rumpled the mat at her feet. Her calves pressed against the edge of the tub and she couldn’t back away any further.

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked, lowering his hands to waist height, palms up, spread in question. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her damp skin. 

“Now? No,” Kate answered honestly and shook her head a little. She wasn’t afraid. She was terrified. He was here because he couldn’t stop thinking about her, and if she admitted it to herself, she hadn’t stopped wondering about him. What it would be like to just be a man and a woman together, with none of the outside fuckery they were involved in. 

“You should be,” he said. His eyes flicked up to try and meet hers. 

Kate refused to submit to his attempt to read her, instead she glanced aside at the mirror that reflected their standoff. “I know what you are capable of, Alejandro. Don’t mistake me. I just don’t believe you are here to hurt me.” 

She put her hands up to his chest, palms flat against his shirt. Whether to push him away or because touching him had been in her mind for far too long, she couldn’t say. 

He took the opportunity to reciprocate and smoothed his hands over the towel, down her waist to rest on her hips. They stood like that for a moment, both waiting for the other to make the next move. 

Kate was surprised to find that it was her. Her fingers unbuttoned his blue-gray chambray shirt, almost without her input. Was she really doing this? His tan chest was slowly revealed as she peeled back the shirt. She was really doing this and she was trembling only slightly. When she got to his belt, she hooked her fingers under and pulled his shirt out. She had an awareness of him watching her, but couldn’t bring herself to raise her eyes to his. Acknowledging her actions seemed too big at that moment, too intimidating. 

Alejandro had been silent during her exploration, but he groaned when her fine boned hands touched his stomach. Her fingers and palms were roughened in places from the target practice she always put in, and her lack of care for herself, but it was exactly what he wanted. Her hands on him. 

He pulled her closer and molded his mouth to hers. Kate slid her arms up and around his neck, lifting herself for leverage to deepen the kiss. Alejandro pulled away, teasing her, his hot breath on her lips and then he kissed her voraciously.

He wrapped an arm behind her, pressing her to him, then slid his other hand up to cup the back of her neck, still feeding on her mouth like a starving man. Her muscles rang out in quick succession and her back ached where he inadvertently compressed her bruises. Part of her welcomed the pain. The part of her that was deeply angry at the betrayal he and Graver had perpetrated and the part of her that was still alive after all that, cracking like a live wire under his touch. 

Kate kissed him back, just as hard, taking his lower lip between her teeth, pulling and then sucking on it. He slanted her head to the side and held her still, so that he could kiss her deeply. He took her face in both his hands and ran his thumbs up her cheekbones, careful to not catch the dark spot under her eye. 

When he did that, Kate moaned against his mouth. It was a needy noise deep in her chest. She wanted this, desired him so badly, but he was wearing far too many clothes. She felt her way between them to his belt buckle and undid it, leaving the ends loose, then she unbuttoned and unzipped him. Her hands were everywhere after that. Touching and kneading his hips and back, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

Because of her movements, her towel loosened and fell to the floor. Skin to skin, Kate ground her naked body against him. Alejandro took advantage of her nakedness and clasped both of her ass cheeks in his hands. She braced herself, holding onto his shoulders and he lifted her up, pivoting to set her on the edge of her countertop. 

Kate gripped his hips with her knees and leaned forward to continue kissing his neck, but Alejandro slid his hands down her arms and pressed her hands to the counter. He curled her fingers under the lip, urging her to hang on. With his hands still pinioning hers, he leaned in and began kissing and nibbling her neck under her ear. 

When he was sure that she wouldn’t move, he reached behind her and arched her chest out, so that her breasts were perfectly displayed for him. He drew two fingers from the hollow of her throat down her breastbone where he had left the terrible mark. Careful not to press there, he continued until he cupped her breast, lifting the slight weight, caressing the outside curve with his thumb. 

She did hold his gaze, then, wanting him to see how needy he made her. Kate was naked, spread open before him, offering herself up without question or reserve. And Alejandro was duly reverent. He gave her the barest of smiles, as if his personal storm clouds parted for just a second. Then he folded her in his arms and took her nipple into his mouth. He suckled and drew his teeth over it, then he used his tongue to circle and tease her. 

Kate moaned and pressed her breast deeper into his suckling mouth. He obliged and laved her skin with hot, open mouthed kisses that left red marks to match her already multicolored flesh. The feelings were overwhelming and she craved even more. Reaching between them, she pushed his pants to the floor. 

His hard-on was thick and impressive. She grasped him gingerly with one hand and pressed him against her wet sex. Alejandro reveled in the feel of her. The swollen, creamy folds were begging to be plundered. But he made her wait a little longer than necessary and just rubbed against her for a moment. He stroked her arms and her back, adding lighter fluid to a fire that was already consuming Kate whole. 

Her moans of desperation and arousal were more than worth the effort. Finally, Alejandro lifted her onto his cock. It was the sweetest grip he had ever felt. Tight and hot, and so slick around him. When he began to thrust, Kate keened sharply, egging him on. She wrapped her legs around him, rocking him deeper.

The feeling of his strong arms around her and his hardness inside of her quickly brought Kate close to her peak. She held herself back, though, relishing the thought of not giving in right away. So she rode him, ground into his thrusts and bucked when he hit a particularly delicious spot. 

Finally, she couldn’t keep the edge and the wonderful feelings washed over her. Alejandro didn’t let up. He fucked her all the way through it, building her ecstasy until it intensified into even stronger contractions. Kate's eyes went wide and her grip on his shoulders tightened. Her mouth formed a soundless “O” as she experienced the most unbelievably powerful orgasm of her life. 

Alejandro leaned back and pulled her with him, then carried her two steps and backed her against the wall. Ignoring the pain, Kate kept her arms around his neck and her ankles locked behind him. She held on tighter and levered herself up to sink down onto him again and again. 

Finally, Alejandro buried his face in the crook of her neck, held her hips firmly and pistoned into Kate like there was no tomorrow. He was in a frenzy of need after the feel of her clenching around his cock and he had to finish this. Now. 

He found his release with one last, hard thrust and a loud groan that seemed dredged from the bottom of his soul. Holding this woman and making her his, even if only in this way, was intoxicating. It was memory-wiping for just those few moments. Alejandro cherished the silence in his mind and the feel of Kate still clinging to him. Then reality came back to him. They were in her shitty apartment, bruised and naked, sweaty and sore. 

Kate’s eyes were closed and she was breathing fast. The strength had drained out of her with the last barrage from Alejandro. It had been half anger and half passion and she hadn’t cared. It was what she had longed for and it was what it was. She expected nothing less from this enigmatic man. However, at that moment, she also couldn’t hold herself up.

Thankfully, Alejandro was able to retain his balance, as well as his strength. When he felt her collapse against him, he scooped her up and strode out of the bathroom into her bedroom. He deposited her on the center of the bed, then sat on the edge. She kept her eyes shut, but she wasn’t panting anymore. 

Alejandro turned and rested his weight on one hand next to Kate. Her skin was flushed and the marks all over her body were placed in graphic relief. He traced the outline of the largest bruise. The one he had given her. 

“I’m sorry for this, Kate,” he said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open. She had drifted momentarily and his voice pulled her attention back. 

“It’s okay. I’ll heal.”

“Yes, you will. You should move away from here, Kate. This is a land of wolves now, and you are not a wolf.” His expression was flat, unreadable.

“Come here,” she replied and opened her arms to him. “This talk can wait.”

He came to her, then, and laid next to her to rest.


End file.
